The Gambit
by Hopesparkles
Summary: Like pieces on a chess board, Edward knew this 'game' would have the desired end.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

 **This isn't exactly new... I started and posted this one as a gift for Melistories and you can still find it there but I wanted to finish it now that He Came Along is complete. It will be short - maybe 5 or 6 chapters and will post weekly.**

 **Sunflower Fran has been a lifesaver for me for so long now! She found me after I wrote my first story (without a beta) and has cleaned up my messes ever since. She has even agreed to take a look at that first story and help me polish that one up a bit. I'll be posting that one once this one is finished so that I can have time for another endeavor ...**

 **JUDGING A CONTEST! Pay it Forward is hosting the We Love Mobward contest! Entries are being accepted March 8-31 with public voting on April 4-12. If you are one of the many talented writers in this fandom, we'd love to read your tale. If you are a reader (If you're reading this then you are!) show your support to these great writers by reading and voting!**

 **Okay, Edward has a story to tell!**

"You do realize that I have the attention of every woman in the room," I allowed my eyes to drift to the far side of the room where her parents were watching our exchange. "Including your mother."

I had watched her all evening. Her gown wrapped seductively around her body, flowing like gossamer as she moved. The rich blue color paled in comparison to her luminous skin, and my eyes were drawn to the gentle curve of her neck and the single curl that draped over her shoulder and hung auspiciously over her right breast.

Her gaze never wavered and her jaw set defiantly as she responded. "Was that meant to impress me, or intimidate me? The fact that my mother is hopeful only serves to make you less desirable to me. As for the other women in the room, I'm sure you can have your choice."

"My choice has been made, Miss Swan." Taking a step forward, I extended my hand, silently willing her to accept it. "I believe I was offered a dance."

Her gaze lowered to my outstretched hand as she sighed softly. I watched in fascination as her shoulders lifted and squared and her chin took an insolent tilt. When her eyes lifted, I found both determination and something of a challenge in their depths.

"I'll agree to one dance, as long as you remember that it was offered by my father, and my agreement is only to fulfill that obligation." She placed her hand in mine, and I bowed over it to place a respectful kiss on her delicate skin, as well as to hide my amusement at her disdain.

I was all too aware of the eyes following us as we spun around the floor, watching with growing interest as I focused solely on the woman in my arms. She steadfastly refused to meet my eyes, keeping her gaze dedicated to the starched collar and silk tie at my neck.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, what egregious mistakes have I made to earn such a poor estimation?"

"My opinion of you isn't based on your mistakes, but rather, your lack of them."

"I don't understand. Please explain your reasoning."

She sighed softly, and I began a steady movement as we twirled toward the corner of the room near the balconies. I hoped she might speak freely with me, and I wanted to provide a quiet corner where we might continue this conversation that was slowly beginning.

"I assume you arrived this evening by way of your polished, new automobile, is that correct?"

I tilted my head, watching her with growing amusement and more than a little curiosity. "That is correct."

"Then, may I ask a question, Mr. Cullen?"

"Of course."

"How many children did you pass in the streets? How many men asking for work to earn enough to feed their families? Surely you noticed the young girls prostituting themselves near the alleyways in hopes of earning enough to ease the burden from their parents."

"Miss Swan, please," I whispered, worried that someone might hear her blunt comments. While I was intrigued by her candid observations, it would bode ill for her to be overheard in this particular setting.

Leading her quickly toward the balcony, I continued to spin her around until we were away from the hearing of others, but still well within sight of her parents. With great reluctance, I released her from my hold and stepped back, offering a small bow of thanks for the dance. I opened my mouth to address her questions, but it was soon evident she required no answer.

"You are a showpiece, Sir. It pains me to say it, Mr. Cullen, for you are the hope of every young woman in this room. They see your very handsome face and are the recipients of your kindness and attentions, and they dream of catching your eye and your affections. Those nameless children freezing and starving in the streets are invisible to them, and it seems they are to you as well. Your brother has been tireless in his efforts to stop the growth of poverty and injustice for the masses. His advocacy for those less fortunate is inspiring while you attend parties and social gatherings and charm the ladies as well as their hopeful mothers. You may succeed in gaining their admiration, but it only serves to strengthen my poor opinion of you. I am sorry to offend, but you did ask me to speak plainly."

My esteem for this lovely creature had left me speechless. She was a rare pearl in a sea of the ordinary.

"I am not offended in the slightest, Miss Swan. In fact, I find your candor most refreshing, even if I am unaccustomed to so decisive an opinion in such a young woman. Will you allow me to address your concerns?"

She nodded in agreement and fixed her gaze on mine, waiting expectantly.

I must admit, it was a rare thing to be challenged on my character. Most people who knew my family would never question our motives or behavior, and it was a momentary struggle to find the proper words to answer her accusations while protecting my brother's interests. My first attempt was a diversionary tactic.

"Perhaps I should locate my brother since you clearly prefer his company."

"I should think it would be rather difficult to separate him from the attentions of Miss Brandon."

Her response brought a smile and my own nod of affirmation. Jasper did, in fact, relish the attention of Miss Brandon and had eyes for no other woman in attendance.

"I would have to agree, Miss Swan. Their temperaments are well matched."

"That aside, Mary Alice is like a sister to me, and I would do nothing to thwart her happiness." Her gaze drifted as she spoke and I allowed my eyes to follow, finding Jasper and Miss Brandon conversing quietly on the opposite side of the room. I cleared my throat, I focused my attention on the woman before me and offered her the best explanation I could.

"Miss Swan, I am not unaware of the plight of so many in our city. I see them every day, whether riding in my polished, new automobile or not. Unfortunately, my father, brother and I are businessmen, not politicians."

"But you're well placed in the community, Mr. Cullen. You obviously enjoy parties and various forms of entertainment, so why not use them to the advantage of those less fortunate. Your skill at navigating society would provide the perfect opportunity for charity work or even the possibility of influencing those that are politicians."

A quick movement caught my eye, and I glanced up as Mr. and Mrs. Swan approached. There were answers I knew she wanted, but I could not offer without damaging my brother's character, so I thought it best to take my leave. I grasped her hand in mine and bent low, pressing my lips once again to her soft skin.

"It has been a pleasure, Miss Swan. Unfortunately, your opinion of me must stand, regardless of what I hoped you would see in me. Good evening."

Turning on my heel, I strode quickly to the opposite side of the room and sought out my mother for a dance. I would need to make some decisions very soon and hoped that she might be able to offer a bit of sound wisdom. My search ended quickly when she took in my expression, her hand resting securely in the crook of my arm as I led her toward the center of the room.

"I couldn't help but notice that you left the ballroom with Miss Swan."

"I did. Ours wasn't a conversation to be held while dancing." I smiled when her brow arched and her head tilted. Esme Cullen wasn't one to let the smallest detail escape, and it was clear she wanted every facet of my discussion with Miss Swan disclosed. Of course, I obliged willingly.

"Apparently, our efforts to bolster confidence in Jasper's abilities have left me with the reputation of a philanderer who cares nothing for the struggles of the downtrodden. Miss Swan was rather brutal in her estimation of my character."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. Perhaps it's for the best that you know her opinion now. If she can't see you for the man you are, then she doesn't deserve you."

"How could she truly know me when I can't refute the façade she sees daily?"

"What do you intend to do, Edward?"

I sighed, knowing that she would support me, but already regretting that she might be forced to choose if the battle lines were drawn.

"If Jasper is ever going to succeed, he will have to do it on his own. I can't continue to live like this, not if I ever expect Miss Swan, or any woman, to see me in a different light."

"Well, then. I suppose it's time for you to come out of the dark."

"Good morning, Edward."

"Jasper," I nodded in greeting before turning my attention back to the newspaper. "It seems your courtship of Miss Brandon has garnered all of the headlines today."

"I intend to speak with her father today. If he is agreeable, an announcement will be made by the end of the month."

Surprise and shock must have been clearly displayed in my expression as Jasper's grin widened when our eyes met. I rose and embraced him, congratulating him on his impending engagement.

"I can't say that it wasn't expected, Jasper. The two of you are perfectly matched. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Edward."

I passed the plate of toast to him and then stirred a bit of sugar into my coffee. "Have you spoken with Father regarding your plans?"

"I have. Well, he knows that I'm planning to propose, but I haven't divulged all of my plans to him. I wanted to speak to the two of you together before Father makes any decisions."

"Decisions about what?"

I turned, glancing over my shoulder as my father entered the room. He poured himself a cup of coffee before settling his gaze on Jasper and waiting for his response.

Jasper suddenly looked ill at ease. He lifted his cup for another sip, cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

The motion was reminiscent of Miss Swan's determined stance when I questioned her opinion of me the previous night. I knew that whatever Jasper wanted to discuss was of great importance to him, and I couldn't help but wonder if this particular morning might be the opportunity I had been waiting for.

"I suppose I should begin by offering my gratitude for all that you have tried to instill in me over the years. Edward, I know what you've given up for me, and I want you to know that it hasn't gone unnoticed."

I nodded but remained silent.

"Father, I am a terrible businessman. I lack the fiduciary responsibility to manage our assets and grow the business. Our investments would be severely lacking with me at the helm. We all know this. In fact, it's the very reason Edward manages everything while granting me the credit before our shareholders. Father, we've done a great disservice to Edward in allowing him to decline the recognition he deserves. The shareholders should know that it is his brilliance that has increased their profit. It should be Edward's legacy, not mine. He thrives on it, and yet I find it difficult to stomach on the best of days."

To say that I was stunned by Jasper's admission would have been an understatement. I knew he was struggling with the business, but had no idea that he was so unhappy. I glanced at my father, wondering what his thoughts were. He seemed calm and contemplative, allowing the silence in the room to become almost overwhelming. After several minutes, Father sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"Has it always made you miserable, son?"

"Yes."

Silence once again settled in the room as I waited for a response. Father's eyes settled on Jasper with a speculative gaze that eventually grew sorrowful.

"Have I been so unapproachable that you would rather be unhappy than honest with me?"

"No! On the contrary, Father, my respect for you and desire for your approval have kept my silence. I would rather be miserable than disappoint you."

Father turned his attention to me then. "Do you feel this way as well?"

"Yes, sir." The admiration I had for my father ran deep, and it had been that admiration that had kept me silent for the last few years. Jasper was the eldest son, and it was expected that he would one day take control of the investment and trade firm that my father and grandfather had worked so hard to build. When it became evident that Jasper found the process difficult, I stepped into the shadows, making decisions and deals so that our shareholders and investors would remain confident.

To the rest of the world, I became the man that Isabella Swan saw.

A philanderer.

A showpiece.

A man she couldn't love, or even respect.

I wasn't that man, but the charade had been useful in building trust in Jasper's ability to lead. None of the men investing in our company wanted a playboy handling their ventures. The more unreliable I appeared, the more trustworthy and knowledgeable they assumed my brother to be.

My father blew out a breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. His groan of frustration drawing me from my thoughts and back into the conversation at hand.

"I never wanted either of you to be unhappy. Yet, it seems that you both are miserable for wanting to please me." He stood and walked to the window, his gaze drifting over the gardens behind the house. "When you were boys, I use to dream of your futures. I wanted you to live daringly. To create for yourselves the lives you wanted and to live them with valor. I swore that I would never show disappointment for any choice that made you happy, and yet, today my disappointment is grave."

The room was once again still as we all considered his words. Finally, Father turned and lifted his chin toward Jasper.

"What is it that you want to do, Jasper? Were I to lay the world at your feet, what would you desire?"

Jasper took a deep breath and smiled. "I want to be wed to Mary Alice within the year and I want to teach."

Father studied Jasper for several minutes, a smile slowly growing as he began to nod. "A schoolmaster. It's a noble profession, and it suits you, Jasper."

My brother seemed to come to life for the first time in ages. I knew it had taken courage for him to speak his mind and pursue the future he truly wanted. I hoped I could find the strength to do the same, knowing the reputation that I would have to overcome.

I was lost in my thoughts once again until I heard my father calling my name. I turned toward his voice, finding myself alone with him.

"I know all that you've given up, Edward. Some of the more adventurous investments you've made have been a stroke of genius. I can't imagine that it was easy to stand by and allow your brother to take the credit."

"It was best for the company at the time."

"Yes, well, now we should discuss what will be best moving forward. For the company, and for you. Let's begin with the young lady your mother is so enthusiastic about. A Miss Swan, I believe?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

 **One chapter in and already I'm failing! I know this is extremely late, but the next chapter is already edited and back from my fantastic Beta, Fran, spring break is over and the kids are back in school, and the house is clean so I have no guilt about spending the day writing! Hopefully, we're back on track!**

"Edward! Brilliant strategy with that shipping problem. You'll see a handsome profit from that, no doubt."

William McCarty was a large man, perhaps thirty years my senior, and married to a woman young enough to be my sister. Although his marriage had caused an uproar in social circles, he was well respected, and it was rare that he offered words of praise. I knew that he must be impressed to be so animated this evening.

We had been invited to his home along with dozens of their closest friends to celebrate the engagement of their daughter, Victoria. The McCarty's had been investing in the shipping trade with Cullen Commerce for as long as I could remember, making my attendance at this event mandatory.

"Thank you, William. I have every confidence that we'll all see increased productivity as well as a healthy purse. We've already received three new contracts this week."

"Splendid! I have no doubt you'll do well, Edward. I always suspected you had a solid head for business."

"Thank you. I appreciate your confidence, sir." My eyes finally caught sight of a certain young woman I had been searching for since entering the house. "If you'll excuse me, please."

William began waving me off as soon as I spoke, moving on to find another glass of champagne while I crossed the room to greet Miss Swan.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

"I am now." Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed with a lovely crimson. It was an altogether different reaction than I had received the last time we spoke, and I found myself intrigued. She looked away and cleared her throat before meeting my gaze once again.

Ah, there it is.

That determination and composure that I had become accustomed to whenever I encountered this woman. It was both alluring and maddening.

"It would seem a great deal has changed in your circumstance, Mr. Cullen."

"Indeed, it has, Miss Swan. Apparently, my brother prefers a simpler life, surrounded by impressionable minds and it has fallen to me to handle the business he left behind. I hope to live up to his example."

She remained silent for a moment, then took a step toward me, lowering her voice. "I did hear of your kindness toward the men on the docks. I must say, after learning of it I was appalled by my accusations against you at our last meeting. Please, forgive me."

"You spoke what you believed to be true of me. There is no need for apology."

It took every reserve of strength within me to keep from swelling with pride at her words. The situation she spoke of had been a sticky one, at best. We'd been short of inventory on shipments for months. The log sheets would never balance, and it seemed that Jasper never thought to go to the docks to see for himself. It took only one visit to reveal the truth about what had been happening.

There were at least fifteen men who were helping themselves to whatever was unloaded. It wasn't ever a large amount of inventory, but over a few months, the cumulative amount was a substantial loss. Taking it upon myself to confront them, I waited in the warehouse until one of the men stepped into the open to remove a carton. He was quick to confess, knowing he had been caught in the very act of thievery.

Apparently, the men would take whatever they could conceal and trade the goods for food, money, and in some cases, medical care for their children. Within the hour, I had gathered the men and absolved them of their crime on the condition that they accept employment with Cullen Commerce and report to me immediately of any others attempting to steal.

I now had a full dock crew, loyal to me and able to feed their families. A few of the shareholders had been skeptical, especially considering how recently I had taken on the responsibility of the company. I had asked them for leniency just this once, and they had acquiesced on the condition that my decision to invest in these men would turn an immediate profit. It was an easy promise to make, considering that the bottom line would escalate instantaneously with the termination of the larceny.

"My father said Cullen shipping has increased by almost twenty percent."

Miss Swan's grin confirmed the surprise I'm sure she saw on my face. "He also said that the number of men begging him for employment has decreased in direct correlation to your newfound profits."

"Did he now?" I grinned back at her. "That's an interesting comparison. Tell me, do you often discuss business matters with your father? Or perhaps you have a particular interest in _my_ business?"

That lovely crimson colored her cheeks as her eyes shifted to the floor.

An interesting response.

After a moment, she found her voice and her eyes met mine, that familiar challenge evident in her gaze. "I take an interest in all business. Cullen Commerce simply holds the largest share in this area. My father prefers that I be well informed."

"And your mother?" I was already fairly certain of her mother's desires.

"My mother prefers that I be wed and tending a house full of children."

Her response held the possibility of so many questions. Was there a particular groom in her mother's preference? Did Miss Swan prefer many children, or just enough to secure an heir? What exactly did Miss Swan prefer for herself?

I hadn't quite determined which question to ask when we were approached by Emmett McCarty. My closest friend since childhood, Emmett was a generous, kind man with a reputation in international trade. I hoped to bring him into Cullen Commerce as an active investor, but he was reluctant to leave his father's business.

"Good evening Miss Swan. Would you allow me a word with Edward?"

"Of course, Mr. McCarty. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I should find Victoria and offer my congratulations."

Bowing slightly, I watched as Miss Swan seemed to glide across the floor, greeting ladies as she passed. Emmett was silent but clearly amused as he waited for my attention.

"You certainly have a watchful eye on that lady."

I offered nothing more than a non-committal grunt and turned to face my jovial friend whose frame rocked with laughter at my expense.

"I can only assume you wished to speak to me about something other than Miss Swan. What can I do for you, Emmett?"

Reining in his laughter, Emmett grinned and nodded. "I'll offer a word of advice, then I'll leave it alone. You should be more cautious with those lingering glances if you're attempting to conceal your interest. Your enamored expression betrays you."

"Noted."

Emmett nodded toward his father's study, and I followed him into the room, curious as to his secrecy.

I didn't wait long for my curiosity to be satisfied.

"All teasing aside, Edward, are you in an arrangement with Miss Swan?"

"No. We have no arrangement, but I have considered speaking with her father."

Emmett sighed and then turned toward the cabinet behind him. Lifting a decanter, he poured a generous amount of what appeared to be brandy into two glasses. Holding one out to me, he took a healthy sip of the other.

"I need your assistance in a somewhat delicate matter, Edward. I haven't another friend that I trust with this information or endeavor. Will you hear me out?"

"Of course." Emmett and I had been friends a long time and I knew him well enough to know this was a serious matter to him.

"Very well. There is something I want desperately, and I need your help to get it. It won't be difficult, but it will require two things from you. One you've already offered, and I'm hoping the offer still stands."

"Speak plainly, Emmett."

Placing his glass on the desktop, Emmett scrubbed his hands over his face and then lifted his eyes to mine. "I'm leaving my father's employment. If your offer still stands, I'd be honored to work for you at Cullen."

I'm sure surprise colored my tone. "You always have a place at Cullen, Emmett. Now, what is this about? Have you had a row with William?"

"No, nothing of the sort." He was silent for a moment, then gave me a boyish grin. "It's Rosalie Hale."

"A woman? You're allowing a woman to influence your business decisions?"

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same for the right one, Edward."

I couldn't disagree with him. "No, you're absolutely right. I would. But only for the _right_ woman. But Emmett, how is it we're having this conversation? William wouldn't force you to choose between your employment and Miss Hale."

"My father wouldn't, but her father would."

Ah.

Suddenly, I knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Olivia Hale holds great influence in this community. She wouldn't allow her daughter to be sullied by marrying into such a scandalous family. Unfortunately, Jefferson Hale will allow his wife to dictate their standing in society, even to the detriment of their daughter's happiness."

"So you must distance yourself from your father and his very young wife in order to win the approval of Mrs. Hale, thereby winning the hand of the fair Rosalie. And to assist in gaining this distance, you wish to join me at Cullen Commerce?"

"Yes." His answer was a simple affirmation, but there was a hesitancy that was easy to read.

"There is more?" I knew there was something else, and his nervous energy confirmed it without a word falling from his lips. I crossed the room, sat in a large leather chair near the window and watched as Emmett paced the width of the area twice.

Halfway through the third pass, he stopped and faced me.

"Mrs. Hale has already set her sights on a suitor for her daughter. Royce King is apparently a suitable match in her estimation. Rosalie has assured me that she has no interest and that I hold her affections, but I have no recourse to keep him from her, but I thought … perhaps …"

His expression was one of a desperate man, his eyes silently pleading with me.

"What exactly are you asking, Emmett?"

"I thought, well, I hoped you might stand in for me. Take an interest in Rosalie and court her. Well, not actually court her, but appear to court her just long enough for me to establish myself and my reputation outside of my father's name."

I was sure he could see the shock register on my face. "You wish me to pretend to court Rosalie so that her mother won't foist King on her. And what of the affections of Miss Hale?"

"I've discussed it with her at length. She loves me and is willing to do what we must to ensure our future. I wouldn't ask it, Edward, but she's spoken with her mother, and the woman is most unreasonable when it comes to my family's reputation."

He sighed and turned to face the window. "I hadn't considered that you might have an interest in Miss Swan. If you find that you can't agree, I will understand."

An interest in Miss Swan.

If I were being honest, I would have to admit that it was more than an interest. I'd been besotted with Isabella Swan for years. She was entirely different from other young women. Where their interests were ruled by the latest fashion and society news, Isabella was passionate about people. Specifically, she was determined to see that life was fair and full of hope for all, regardless of wealth or station. She was adventurous and brave, and I knew she held my heart that night that she chastised me for not living with more purpose. It took every bit of strength in me to hold my tongue and not speak the truth about my brother.

The reality was that my brother was already so miserable and out of his element that he couldn't see past his own need to those around him. It wasn't that he was cold-hearted, he was just unhealthily preoccupied with his own struggle. I couldn't help but see the plight of those less fortunate. My heart was broken for their pain and need. Especially the children.

If Miss Swan were pleased with my arrangements for the men on the docks, she would be absolutely thrilled with my latest endeavor. Perhaps thrilled enough to consider a courtship with me.

A courtship that would be impossible if I were known to be courting Rosalie Hale.

The burden of Emmett's request weighed heavily on me as he waited silently for a response. Could I step in for my friend to secure his future with Rosalie while he established himself in her mother's eyes? Would I hesitate to ask the same of him if the situation were reversed?

But then …

Perhaps it would provide me an opportunity as well.

If Isabella's estimation of my character had changed so drastically with the events of the last month, I could feasibly win her heart with only a little more persistence. I could use the time Emmett asked for to establish myself in Isabella's eyes as well.

Did I dare hope she might come to love me as well?

A slow, wicked grin formed on my lips, and Emmett's eyes widened as he watched me struggle with his request. Perhaps we could both gain exactly what we wanted from this endeavor.

"Very well, Emmett. I'll agree to your scheme on three conditions. One, you allow me three days to set some affairs in order before I contact Rosalie or her parents."

"And the others?" He was on the edge of his seat, his head nodding in agreement as I gave my first ultimatum.

"You will use every opportunity to help me appear in a favorable light to Miss Swan. It's no less than you're asking me to cast a glow about you for Mrs. Hale. And finally, that no one, other than you, Rosalie, Charles Swan and myself know the truth of this arrangement."

Emmett appeared startled at the mention of Isabella's father.

"The others are obvious, but why Charles Swan?"

I grinned and extended my hand toward my old friend. "Because he and his lovely daughter are the affairs I need to set in order."

It took a great deal of effort to maintain eye contact and my composure. Mr. Swan had a piercing gaze that seemed to burrow directly into one's soul for the admission of truth. He was shrewd and clever, but had an impeccable reputation for his honesty and integrity.

And I was asking him to lie.

Perhaps it wasn't a lie, but a simple withholding of the truth until the opportune moment. Either way, I desperately needed his assistance and agreement.

"You're not the man I believed you to be, Edward." He sat back in his chair and a slow grin spread across his face. "And in all honesty, that's a very good thing. You can be sure I would never consider this for you if I still thought you were less than honorable."

"Thank you, sir." I had just spent the better part of an hour explaining my reasons for allowing my reputation to be questionable, as well as my request that he allow no suitors for his daughter while I attempted to falsely court Miss Hale. Once he understood my motives, the rest of my request was met with a favorable response.

"To be clear, your intention is to court my daughter?"

"No, sir. My intention is to marry your daughter if you will permit me."

Charles Swan had made a name for himself as a master negotiator, and in those minutes, I could understand why. His expression gave nothing away, and his nonchalant disposition in the face of my turmoil was maddening.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Mr. Swan pursed his lips and nodded. "Very well, I'll agree to your request. But know this, Edward, the Hales are close personal friends. If you hurt her, or my Isabella, there won't be a cave deep enough in which you could hide. Do we understand each other?"

"We do, sir. And I give you my word that I would never intentionally harm either lady."

"Good. Now, tell me about this business with the shirtwaist factory. I'm interested in a sound investment, and I hear tell that you may be on to something here."

So it was done.

Within a matter of hours, Emmett would begin his employ with Cullen Commerce, and I would call on Jefferson Hale with a request to court his daughter.

* * *

 **Oh boy ... so for all of you that were frustrated, angry with, or all out hated Bella, I can't wait to hear what you think about Edward's scheming now!**

 **One last thing - check out the entries in the We Love Mobward contest! I'm judging for the first time and I can already tell it will be difficult. There's s** **ome great stuff in there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me. The last few weeks have been crazy! My dad was hospitalized after passing out while driving. He has been diabetic for over 30 years and his kidneys are shutting down. He's doing much better now and was released from the hospital just yesterday so I finally got back home and am trying to get back into a routine. I've had this chapter back from my beta for a while and I'm excited to finally get it posted!**

 **A huge thanks to Sunflower Fran for all that she does for me and for my writing! You're amazing!**

 **Well, you guys are torn ... about a third of you are pissed at Edward for his deception, a third of you are pissed at Bella for not seeing through the facade that made him look like a careless playboy, and a third of you are just waiting, hoping that it works out. I can't wait to see where public opinion goes next!**

I could feel Miss Swan's eyes on me, and it was all I could do not to meet her gaze. The table held seating for twenty, and it was my good fortune to be seated beside Emmett, who was directly across from Isabella. Emmett would say that it was his good fortune as well, since his position at the table afforded him the same distance from Miss Hale, who was seated directly across from me.

This was our third outing as a couple.

The third opportunity for Miss Swan to observe our relationship, albeit a false one.

And the third opportunity to collect on a promise. As agreed, Emmett was quick to point out my most recent business endeavors and how they might benefit the community.

"Have you given any more thought to the development of another factory within the year using your education plan?"

I nodded, chewing slowly as I waited to see if Isabella engaged in the conversation.

Her response was immediate. Her head lifted, and her eyes focused momentarily on Emmett before settling on me. "Education plan?"

I took a small sip of wine before clearing my throat and meeting her gaze. "I've implemented a program which offers a basic education, as well as, management training to any interested employee at our shirtwaist factory. Our hope is that the younger men and women will take advantage of the opportunities we've offered in exchange for first consideration when hiring for future employment."

Isabella stared at me as though trying to discern my thoughts, and perhaps my intentions. When she found her voice, it carried an incredulous tone.

"You offer education rather than wages?"

"No, no. You misunderstand, Miss Swan." I turned slightly in my chair to engage her fully. "After that tragic fire at the Triangle Factory back in March, we determined that our employees would never face the same dangers. If we educate our workers and then promote them from within the company, the quality of the labor is much improved, as well as their own quality of life. It also increases the likelihood that they will feel compassion and empathy for their fellow workers, creating loyalty and trust among them and a stronger production for Cullen Commerce as a whole. All of our employees are paid a fair wage and are offered the opportunity for an education in addition to their income."

"I see," she whispered, her eyes never leaving my face and I was left to wonder if she truly was seeing me for the first time through eyes of respect and admiration. If her expression was any indication, I was gaining her affections more with each passing day.

Rosalie dabbed at her mouth with her linen napkin before turning to Emmett. "Is it true that you intend to provide housing to young men and women employed at the factory as well?"

Ah, Rose. She was well versed in our game of chess.

Emmett cleared his throat and nodded, "It is true. Edward has developed a plan that will guarantee a safe place for our youngest employees if they are away from family. The quarterly reports and projections show increased productivity now that they have security and a good meal. It's the right thing, the humane thing to do, wouldn't you agree?"

I heard very little of the conversation that ensued, my focus being captured by Isabella pushing bits of vegetables about with her fork while a range of emotions flitted across her lovely face.

Surprise, annoyance, frustration, sadness, and finally resignation as she carefully placed her fork on the fine bone china. She disengaged entirely from the conversation as Mr. Hale invited the men to join him in the library for brandy. The ladies began chattering on about any variety of topics as they rose from the table, intent on the parlor, I assumed.

Rose turned to Bella and leaned in with a conspiratorial gleam in her eye. "If we tarry for just a moment, we can escape our mother's clutches and take a turn in the garden."

Isabella offered a distracted smile that was little more than a vague upturning of the lips and nodded as she rose from her seat with Emmett's assistance. She glanced back at me as she took Rose's arm, her eyes full of questions.

"You should speak with her father."

I turned to find Emmett's gaze following the ladies as they made their way down the marble path, which led to the garden. Taking a few steps, I joined him near the windows. "I have spoken with her father. I'm unable to make any further pursuit while I am in your service, Emmett. I did give you my word, though it is proving very difficult to keep."

"I must admit, Edward, I expected nothing less than your loyalty. What I did not expect was the cost to you. We must end this charade before the price is too great."

"Emmett, I won't –"

"I agree with Emmett. This has gone too far."

Rosalie's voice startled the both of us. I turned, anticipating that Isabella would accompany her, but she was nowhere to be found. Rosalie shook her head and with a knowing glance, confirmed that Miss Swan hadn't accompanied her.

"Isabella has excused herself for the remainder of the evening."

"Is she ill?" Even I could hear the apprehension in my voice.

"Hmmm. Heartsick, perhaps." Rosalie's eyes dropped to the floor as her brow furrowed. After what seemed an unendurably long silence, she lifted her head and looked squarely at Emmett. "I will speak to my father in the morning. I will inform him that I no longer wish to entertain Mr. Cullen's favor."

"Rose, you must consider – "

"No," lifting her hand, Rosalie ended Emmett's protestations. "Isabella is my friend. I can't continue to break her heart for my own happiness." Turning her eyes on me, she smiled softly. "I believe you have gained her affections. She will not speak freely because she believes our deception, but her eyes and her demeanor all but declare her heart."

I could feel my own heart pounding in my chest at her words. My hopes were resting on the possibility that Rosalie was accurate in her assessment.

The summons came before breakfast the next morning. My mother informed me that a messenger had arrived hoping to deliver Mr. Hale's invitation before I had left for the office. So, it was with no small amount of trepidation that I found myself being welcomed into the Hale home around midday.

"Edward! Welcome. Please have a seat." Mr. Hale extended a hand toward one of the chairs opposite his large mahogany desk.

"Thank you, sir. Rosalie tells me that you're planning a trip abroad with Mrs. Hale." He smiled at my attempt to make conversation as he took the seat across from mine.

"I am. It's far overdue, and she has grown impatient with me as of late. I fear for my safety if I postpone another holiday in favor of business."

"Well, isn't that why we do all that we do, Mr. Hale? So that we might enjoy life and the fruits of our labor?"

He laughed heartily, "Let us be honest! It is so that our wives might enjoy life. And Edward, the name is Jefferson. We're far too well acquainted to stand on such formality. We're practically family, son."

I swallowed hard at his insinuation and wondered exactly what Rosalie had said to her father.

"Tell me, Edward, what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

I felt my mouth open, but must have appeared an imbecile as it refused to form words. I coughed to cover my flailing and attempted to speak coherently. "S-sir, I don't …"

He laughed and shook his head, "You're hesitation confirms my suspicions as well as Rosalie's words. You feel no affection for my Rose."

"Jefferson," I paused, focusing on the floor at my feet and measuring my words carefully. "I have a high regard and fondness for Rose, but it is more of a companionable sort and – "

My words died in response to Jefferson's booming laughter. Wiping his eyes, he shook his head. "Square up, man! Rosalie explained your charade."

"She's told you of our deception?"

"Ah, my Rose is a cunning creature, but she can hide nothing from me. Nor would I wish her to do so. No, Edward, she has no desire to continue this courtship, and I have no desire to see her bound to a man whom she does not love or who does not love her in return."

Silence fell in the room as I contemplated this new turn. I pondered the reasoning that would press Rose to reveal all to her father. Did he know of Emmett's intentions? Did he know of mine? What of Mrs. Hale? How would she react to any of these revelations? Would this have all been for naught?

I rubbed my fingers across my forehead, hoping to quell the ache I could feel building in my head. When I lifted my eyes to meet Jefferson's, they were no longer full of mirth.

"I don't condone the trickery, Edward, but I do understand why you felt it necessary. I'm not oblivious to the desperation that young love can cause. I am also not altogether unaware that the consensus is that my wife dictates the matters of our home. While that assumption amuses me, it is entirely false."

I knew my eyes were wide with surprise at the turn of our conversation. I also knew that I suddenly had an ally in Jefferson Hale.

"If you take nothing else away from this meeting, Edward, remember this. It is a smart man who keeps his wife happy. Olivia is most content when she feels as though she has the upper hand in all situations. My job is simply to remain objective, oversee all, and ensure that she has the information she needs to make the decision I favor."

"And Emmett McCarty? Is he favorable?"

Once again, Jefferson rocked with laughter. "You get right to the matter, son!" He stood abruptly and walked toward a small table to the side of the window, lifting a crystal decanter and tilting his head in question as he continued. "I'll speak plainly then. I know you have plans to enact as well."

I gave a brief nod in answer to both his unasked question as well as his offer of a drink. He was silent as he poured and then carried both glasses back to where we were seated. Handing me one, he sat and cleared his throat.

"I care very little for the ridiculous social requirements my wife and so many others place on us. Olivia's father was from a wealthy, established family but she would do well to remember that her grandmother was a maid in her great-grandparent's home. Her grandfather lost his mind with love for the girl and the family was reasonable enough to allow them to wed." His eyes fixed on the sunshine pouring in through the window as he continued. "Perhaps she hides behind her rigid societal strictures in an effort to keep the rest of those old buzzards from remembering her humble history."

I choked back a laugh at his classification of the older women in our community. Jefferson grinned widely, and his eyes held mischief as he tipped his glass and drained the remnants of his drink.

"Emmett is a fine man. I have no reservations in handing my daughter into his care. I only regret the difficulty this little scheme may have caused you and Miss Swan."

He had my full attention now.

"How do you mean, sir?"

"I fear you may have a limited time to act, Edward. Charles told me this morning that his Isabella had asked him to consider allowing her to travel. She wanted to book immediate passage to Europe."

My throat went dry at the thought. My alarm had to have been evident as Jefferson gestured toward the crystal tumbler in my hand.

"I thought you might need that. Have a drink, son."

Tipping the glass, I downed the liquid and sputtered a bit at the sharp fire that lit my throat and chest in its wake. I closed my eyes briefly and waited for the heat to dissipate, clarity replacing the panic his words had caused.

"His response?" I asked.

"He said he would not be pressed into a hasty decision and that she must be patient while he took it under advisement." I relaxed a bit which caused Jefferson to grin widely. "I suspect you find some relief in his response?"

It was more of a question than a statement, but I didn't bother to answer. We both knew it was the truth.

I sat the glass on the table beside my chair and leaned forward, hoping to convey my need to bring an end to this meeting without offending my host. Thankfully, Jefferson was a perceptive man.

"Go, Edward. Settle your affairs and give that dear girl a reason to remain in Chicago. And when you speak with Emmett, inform him that I am quite at my leisure to entertain any requests of a personal nature he might have reason to ask of me."

We stood, and I shook his hand, my grin spreading quickly as I turned to go. I hoped to catch Charles Swan before he left the office for the day, but first, I had one more errand to complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

 **When I started posting this story, I never thought my life would become the whirlwind it has been for the last year. My business has exploded (which is a great thing), my son discovered he has an amazing voice and then proceeded to win every possible competition and award available, opening every door imaginable along the way. We moved back in the summer, and then my sister's health began a rapid decline and we lost her a few weeks ago. In all those months, if I found the time to write, it was poorly attempted or poorly written. I am finding my muse again and finally writing for the joy of it.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sticking with me and being so kind in your encouragement and understanding. I won't leave this one unfinished ... and I have been writing another story that has been taking on a life of its own in my imagination for a couple of years, so I'll still be around for a while.**

 **Fran, you are amazing! The patience you have with me is more than I ever hoped. Thanks for being a friend and for making my words look so much better!**

 **So ... ready to see if Edward has come to his senses?**

I should have asked Jasper for his assistance. My mother would surely be an even more desirable option. It was beyond evident that my skills were sorely lacking.

"Perhaps a more sizeable piece? Something more ornate?"

I had no misgiving that Mr. Harris was hoping I would want something more substantial. Something more ornate. Something that would, undoubtedly, place more money in his pocket. But that wasn't what I wanted.

What she would want.

"No," I shook my head and pushed the velvet lined tray toward him. "Something simpler. Understated, but elegant. Perhaps with a colored stone."

Sliding the rejected pieces back into the drawer, Mr. Harris spent several minutes perusing his cabinets and adding options to the tray for my consideration. When he was satisfied with his display, he returned to the table.

Leaning forward, I allowed my eyes to wander over the dozen or so rings, settling immediately on a delicate gold band with simple vining twisting into a setting that held a fiery opal surrounded by a circle of small diamonds. Lifting it from the tray, I was mesmerized as the light caught the gem, causing it to ignite in color and shimmer in reflective patterns on the walls.

It was perfection. An exquisite gem, full of fire and color, casting light in shadows. An accurate representation of the woman whose hand this treasure would adorn.

Grinning widely, I held the ring out for Mr. Harris. "This one. This is her ring."

"An opal is an odd choice for an engagement. Perhaps a more refined jewel for the lady? I do have a lovely selection of rubies that are …" His words were silenced as I shook my head. To his credit, Mr. Harris smiled and took the ring from my hand. "No, I can see you have set your eye on this one. I'll place it in a box for you."

Within minutes, my account had been settled, and I held the small, square box in my hand as I stepped out of the shop and into the afternoon sun. With a little luck, I could call on Charles Swan before the evening meal.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

Turning to my right, my gaze fell upon Mrs. Geneva Mallory, a woman who carried news with more speed than the swiftest horse in our stables. It was my misfortune that her gaze was fixed upon the box I held. I could clearly observe the excitement that lit her features as her greed for information reached her voice before I could greet her properly.

"Fine afternoon for romance and young love, I'd say. Have you considered a picnic? Perhaps an early evening stroll in the garden? The evening sun would display the ring's setting beautifully …"

She continued to ramble on as my mind struggled to comprehend how she had knowledge of my purchase. Glancing behind me, I could clearly see Mr. Harris removing the tray containing the rings from the table. It was the perfect location to view them, directly in the afternoon sunlight. Unfortunately, it was also on full display to those passing by the window.

Bringing my attention back to Mrs. Mallory, I wondered if she had even drawn breath since she first greeted me. She was still chattering on and offering her advice while my mind was calculating how much time I had to reach Charles Swan and if I could somehow get to him before he heard the gossip.

Turning fully to face her, I offered my most apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mallory, but I must take my leave. I have an appointment, and I fear I am already a bit late. Please give Mr. Mallory my best."

It was terribly rude of me to leave her gaping on the sidewalk, but she had really left me no choice. As soon as she called out, reminding me to offer her congratulations to Rose, I knew I would never make it to Charles in time. I could only hope he had already returned to his office after lunch.

Fortune was not on my side.

After taking a late lunch, Charles attended a meeting with new investors on the other side of the city. When he finally returned to the office, he found me waiting in a chair opposite his receptionist, my nerves on edge while trying desperately to discreetly mop the perspiration from my brow.

His low chuckle told me I hadn't succeeded, and I waited another half an hour before I was admitted into his personal office.

"Well, Edward," he began as he lowered himself into a chair, "I've heard an interesting bit of news this afternoon." The forward tilt of his head and raised brow indicated that he had been fully aware of the gossip that was surely circulating like a wildfire through the city, and he was offering me the opportunity to explain myself.

I nodded, breathing deeply to both calm my nerves as well as steel myself for the possibility that this conversation wouldn't produce the outcome I desired. "I have no doubt you have heard that I purchased a certain item this afternoon."

I received no response other than a subtle shift as Charles relaxed further into his chair. His eyes never left mine as I reached into my pocket and withdrew the box. Opening it, I placed it on the table between us and waited as he glanced down at the ring it held. When his eyes met mine once again, I couldn't help but smile as I explained why I had chosen that particular one.

"I chose this ring because it is a true representation of the woman who I hope will agree to wear it. She is full of fire and life, surprising in her intensity of soul, yet encased in a setting of matchless beauty. With your permission and blessing, sir, I intend to offer it as a token of my promise to Isabella."

"I believe I gave my permission and blessing weeks ago when you came to me with this foolishness about courting Rosalie Hale. I assume you've accomplished what you hoped since already today I have witnessed Emmett McCarty calling on her father to seek her hand. Neither of you have wasted any time, well, apart from the weeks you've wasted attempting to convince everyone you were enamored with anyone but my Isabella."

"Sir?" I was sure my jaw hung agape at his remark. His roar of laughter confirmed my suspicion.

"Edward, anyone with eyes in their head could see the way you doted on her, suspended by her every word, and were conscious of every move she made, even while it was Rosalie at your side. It seems the only two people who were oblivious to this folly were you and Isabella."

I sat back in my chair, contemplating his words. Could I have been that obvious? I had managed to shield my brother's shortcomings in business for a few years with ease, yet I couldn't convince a roomful of people that I had engaged a courtship with a woman while she was on my arm?

"Edward," Charles' voice brought me back from my musings. "You are in love with her, that much is clear. Honestly, it became quite the obsession among those of us with too much time on our hands. We placed wagers on just how long it would take you and Emmet to come to your senses. You might be surprised to know that Mr. Hale won that bet this morning when you arrived to terminate your courtship with his daughter."

What a fool I had been! To live a ruse in order to protect my brother, as well as the family business, was one matter. I had the knowledge and finesse to handle financial dealings away from public scrutiny and emerge unscathed and in a position of esteem.

But this. Creating a romantic gambit only to have it fail and leave me vulnerable to the scrutiny of men I considered my peers, was unthinkable.

But to leave me without Isabella was unimaginable.

Unbearable.

How she must loathe me for exposing her to the ridicule of her peers. I couldn't bring myself to meet her father's eyes as I asked after her.

"Isabella? How does she fare?"

The silence in the room was deafening as I waited for his response. When it finally came, his answer was far from what I expected.

"She is heartbroken."

"Sir?" I glanced up to find him watching me with a sad smile.

"She believes that you love her childhood friend and is riddled with grief over it." Charles leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. "I believe she loves you, Edward, and is struggling to reconcile her love for Rosalie with the loss of her own heart."

"You believe there is hope?" I held my breath, waiting for his confirmation. It was more than I could hope for and certainly more than I deserved.

Charles shook his head and laughed. "I suppose that depends on what you hope for, son. Isabella is headstrong, opinionated, determined, and outspoken. If you hope for a peaceful marriage, well, it will be a hard-won peace, that's for sure. You can bet I wouldn't have consented to your proposal if I didn't believe you were up to the challenge that is my daughter. In fact, you seem the type to enjoy it."

I couldn't contain my grin. "She may be all you claim, but she is also kind and compassionate, loyal to those worthy, intelligent, and you are correct, I do enjoy those qualities in her that others may deem a fault."

Charles laughed heartily at my declaration. "Spoken like a man in love!" Standing, he gestured toward the door, "Let's be off then. I've sent word to expect a gentleman for supper, and I believe a fine roast is to be had."

I was quick to follow his lead, not wanting to waste another minute of my future now that I had procured the ring and Charles' blessing. It wasn't until we reached the street that he turned with a solemn eye and gave his instructions.

"Edward, I want to be certain you understand the measure of stubborn will in my daughter. She is a rare beauty, if I do say so, but she is as strong-willed as they come and when you consider her feminine assets, she can be more than a man expects. I'll ask you to follow my lead when we arrive, no questions asked."

I grinned, knowing that regardless of what might happen in the hours ahead, nothing would sway my determination to make Isabella mine if she would have me. I told Charles as much, and his nod and wide smile confirmed my answer was to his liking.


End file.
